Experimental Rachel Berry
by HardcoreGleek
Summary: A new girl from Australia shows up and joins the Glee club and turns Rachel Berry's World upside down... eventually


I'm praying in my head that all them stupid cliche movies about American schools aren't true. If I'm being honest with you I don't want to be here in Lima, Ohio, like where even is that? But my mother passed away a few weeks ago and my dad got a good job offer up here as a CEO and mum was the only thing keeping us back in Australia, so now she's gone we've moved here.

I have an older sister but she stayed back at home with her boyfriend, he's super nice and has a good job, but I honestly think at the start he was only interested in her for our family's money, but whatever, if she's happy, I'm happy.

And so now, here I am gracing the halls of William Mckinley High School. As I'm walking down the halls people are staring at me and I can see a few people whispering and murmuring, but I don't care, cause honestly I don't give a rat's ass what people think about me, at least on the outside, so I put on a brave face and strut my stuff.

After a long, boring talk with the principal, Mr Higgins was it? No Mr Figgins, I think, I couldn't really understand him. I was at my locker and placing my books inside it, I look down at my watch and it was only 8:30 and homeroom started in 10 minutes so I decided to head to the sign up board for extra activities.

I looked through all of the clubs and it was pretty much what I was expecting, the nerdy clubs and the popular clubs, you could definitely tell which ones were the not so cool clubs as they had names such as "Dicky McDickface" on them. But one in particular caught my eye, 'The Glee Club'. What the hell was a glee club, we sure as hell didn't have them in Australia. I put my name down for the cheerleading squad 'The Cheerios'. Ha that's the gayest name I've ever heard I thought to myself. The bell rang and I was then off to class.

My homeroom was A103 and my teacher was Mr Schuester, he looked like someone out of them over exaggerated cartoons and he puts wayyy to much hair gel in his hair that he looks like a teenage boy that hasn't showered in weeks. I entered the room and Mr Schuester stands up and welcomes me to the class.

"Please don't, please don't" I kept repeating in my head.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class, and tell us a little about yourself?" Of bloody course he was going to say that.

"Uhhh…. Sure, I'm Hailee, and I moved here from Sydney, Australia, sooo yeah" I said in a bored tone, I had a feeling I was going to have to repeat this in majority of my classes today.

"That's it?" Mr Schue asked in a questioning tone.

"Oh did you want me to say my favourite colour and animal too?" I asked in an over dramatic tone. I heard a few chuckles from around the room.

"Uhh ok. Take a seat at the front there next to Rachel seeing as though your last name starts with B" Mr Shue said

I walked over to the desk and placed my bag down on the floor next to me as I sat down.

She held out her hand and said super fast "Hi. I'm Rachel Berry, future broadway star and I will star as Fanny Brice in the revival of Funny Girl, because you know, I have the nose"

I took her hand and shook it. "Wow I love the enthusiasm, did you breathe at all when saying that?" To be honest inside my head I was thinking that this girl was nuts and mostly likely didn't have many friends or any at all, she also has a big nose but she pulls it off, and her eyes are the darkest shade of brown and compliment her skin tone and hair perfectly.

"So obviously I'm new here, what's this school like?" I asked her, whilst she looked very focused and was writing in a book.

"Oh well, everyone has their opinions on it, but I personally find nearly everyone here to be untalented or they hide it with a bitchy facade they put up, but I'm not one to judge, I mean I am called the school's loser for a reason but it's only because I'm the only person at this school who shows my talent, but it isn't appreciated, erh whatever it's their loss, one day when i'm a huge broadway star they'll wish they were nicer to me" She said in one breath.

The bell went and I stood up out of my seat as fast as I possibly could, I swear that girl didn't breathe once in that whole paragraph. I breezed through all of my classes easily, I guess America are at a different academic level than Australia, but yet again I have a GPA of 4.6. The bell for the final period went and I made my way to my locker and dropped my books off that I didn't need and headed to the bathroom. I walk in to find Rachel soaked in some sort of red substance.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked her with concern in my voice.

"Y-yes I'm fine, this happens to me a lot" She responded with a shaky voice and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Here let me help you. You're going to be really uncomfortable for the ride home do you want to have a shower to wash it off?" I asked with a empathetic voice.

"I forgot to bring a spare change of clothes today" She responded

"What? How often does this happen to you?" I asked. She just looked down at the floor and shrugged.

"It's fine I was going to go to the gym after school so I have some spare clothes that you can borrow and a towel too" I held out my gym bag with all my clothes in it.

"Th-Thank you" She grabbed my bag and headed for the shower.

I stood in the bathroom on my phone whilst she was showering and I could hear her faintly singing, she was an amazing singer, but her voice sounded broken.

She came out a few minutes later and handed me my empty bag.

"Thank you, I better get going if I want to catch the second bus on time"

"I can drive you home if you want" I responded to her

"Oh no I can't do that, I mean I already took your clothes"

"It's fine, I have nothing better to do anyways" I said in an encouraging tone.

"If you insist" she responded smiling at me, a little bit of life formed in her eyes when she smiled.

I dropped Rachel at her house and I drove home, like I expected it was empty, so I went to to our indoor gym and blew off some steam, because God knows I needed it.


End file.
